


Facing Tomorrow (With You Holding My Hand)

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dubious Science, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava and Sara find themselves unable to be physically separated from one another after an accident with the Waverider.





	Facing Tomorrow (With You Holding My Hand)

“We have a problem,” Gideon says. Ava looks out of the Waverider screen.

“What the hell is that?” Ava yells.

“I can’t identify it, but we are being pulled in.”

Ava can see the shape getting bigger. Nate holds onto his seatbelt. Ava dives for hers, but the Waverider bursts through it before she can get a grip. 

The ship shakes, and Ava goes flying into Sara. 

 

 

Ava sits up. Sara’s hand is in hers, and she’s lying down in the medical room.

“What happened?” 

“You passed out for three hours,” Sara says. “I was really worried.”

“What about the thing that made it happen?”

“We don’t know, but everything seems okay. The rest of them are asleep.”

“Huh,” Ava grunts.

“How are you feeling?” Sara says softly. “Gideon says you’re going to be alright.”

“I’m okay. Was anyone else hurt?”

“No.”

Sara pulls her hand away from Ava, and Ava screams. She can feel her insides pulsing and her head trying to explode. 

Sara sets her hand back on Ava’s arm and the pain goes away. 

“Did you feel that too?” Ava asks quietly. Sara nods. Ava hadn’t even heard her say a word, but she’s sweating a little.

“Gideon, what the hell was that?”

“It’ll take some research, Captain. But it appears that you and Miss Sharpe must be touching at all times or you will be in pain.”

“Could it have been anyone else?” Ava mutters. 

“I would hypothesize that you two must remain in physical connection because you were connected when we went through that shape.”

“That wouldn’t make sense. Why wouldn’t everyone be bonded to their seats?”

“Their seats are not alive, Miss Sharpe.”

Ava exhales and grits her teeth. “Really?”

“How are we going to go to sleep?” Sara wonders.

“How am I going to go to work?”

“In the meantime, I would suggest going about your daily routines. Captain, your bladder is at 92% capacity, so I would recommend you empty it.”

Sara groans and stands up, keeping her hand in Ava’s. Ava grunts when she lands on her feet.

“How should we do this?” Sara asks in the bathroom. “I kinda need both my hands.”

“I could just turn around and set my hand on your back,” Ava says. 

Sara nods and sits down. Ava stuffs her Time Bureau-issued earplugs into her ears and touches Sara’s back. Sara taps her when she’s finished.

“Do you have to go?”

“I probably should,” Ava says. Sara looks away and instructs Gideon to play very loud music. 

It’s still uncomfortable with Sara in the room. It’s even more awkward when they have to wash their hands without separating. Ava has to loop one of her arms under Sara’s.

They step out of the bathroom. 

“What the hell took you so long?” Mick growls from the doorway.

Ava decides not to explain. 

“We’re experiencing some unusual effects of the shape,” Sara says. 

“What time is it?”

“Eleven at night, roughly. It’s not like time really matters here.”

“You said I was out for three hours?” 

“Yeah.”

“Were you holding my hand the whole time?”

“Why do you think I had to go to the bathroom so bad?” Sara says. Ava smiles at her. 

“I’m honored.”

Sara reaches her room. “Are you tired?”

“Yeah,” Ava says. 

“Okay. I think we’ll have to share a bed so we don’t accidentally roll away from each other. Should we put pajamas on?”

Ava touches the side of her foot to Sara’s so she can take off her suit jacket and dress shirt. She reaches down to pull her pants off, and Sara touches her back again. Sara walks with her to find a spare set of pajamas for her. She puts them on with only a little difficulty due to the size. They’re short on her, but Ava can’t bring herself to care. 

Sara just sets her hand on Ava’s shoulder and takes her Canary suit off with one hand. She doesn’t even bother with pajamas, she just pulls Ava into bed. Ava scoots close to her so Sara’s back is pressed to her front before she falls asleep.

 

 

Ava wakes up and stretches without thinking. She quickly puts her hands back on Sara when her head pounds.

“How’d you sleep?” Sara asks. 

“Ugh. I think I rolled away a few times during the night.”

“Yeah, I felt those,” Sara says.

“Sorry,” Ava says softly.

“It’s okay. I’ve had worse.”

“So are we going to be like this forever?” Ava asks.

“I don’t think so, but in the meantime, can we tie our hands together or something?”

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could just ask,” Ava says. She isn’t sure why she’s flirting with Sara, but Sara blushes and turns her head away.

They go to the bathroom together again and Ava sets her hand on Sara’s neck while Sara puts pants on. They walk to the breakfast table. 

The rest of the Legends are chatting and eating, but they look up when Ava and Sara walk into the room.

“Whoa,” Nate says. “That’s not surprising.”

“What?” Ava asks. 

“You’re holding hands and you’re wearing Sara’s pajamas, and you both look exhausted even though it’s eleven in the morning, local time. I mean, we all figured it was going to happen at some point, but-”

“What I think Nate means to say is ‘Congratulations’,” Amaya interrupts.

“Mick said something about the bathroom last night. You know we all have to use those showers, right?”

Ava hadn’t even thought about showering since she and Sara bonded. She looks down.

“Guys, we can’t physically separate,” Sara says. “That shape thing made it so we can’t.”

Zari smirks. “Sure. Whatever you say.”

“No, it’s true!” Ava says. “Every time I forget about it and move my hand away from Sara, it’s like my guts are exploding.”

“Ah, the miracle of first love,” Leo says. He’s sitting on a counter with his feet propped up.

“No!” Ava says. She’s getting more frustrated.

“I can confirm that Captain Lance and Miss Sharpe have indeed been stuck together,” Gideon says. 

“When did you become ‘Miss Sharpe’ instead of ‘Agent’?” Nate says.

“I think Gideon is trying to tell Sara that you’re single,” Zari says. Ava can’t tell if she’s joking.

“Do any of you know how to reverse this?” Sara asks. 

“We could try finding the shape again,” Nate suggests.

“Maybe. Gideon, can you search for traces or more like that?” Sara asks.

“I’ve been working on a sub-atomic splicer we could-” Ray starts eagerly.

“No,” Ava says before he’s finished speaking.

“That’s understandable,” Ray says.

“Captain, I found another shape. I would suggest that you all finish your meals and put your seatbelts on.”

Ava and Sara sit in two adjoining seats holding hands. 

“Alright, Gideon,” Sara says. “Blast us through.”

Ava squeezes into Sara’s hand. The ship rocks, and Ava is glad the Waverider at least has seatbelts. 

Ava looks over at Sara once the ship is done shaking, and Sara nods. Ava releases her hand. 

Ava waits a second to feel something, but nothing hurts. She releases her seat belt and stands up. She helps Sara to her feet.

“It feels weird to not be holding your hand now,” Ava says quietly.’

“You can still hold my hand, if you want,” Sara says shyly. Ava reaches out and winds their fingers together. 

“What about sharing a bed again?” Ava whispers. “Would you be up for that?”

Sara looks up at Ava. Ava can see her think. 

“Yeah, I would miss that. We can go to the bathroom separately, though.”

“Please,” Ava says. Sara laughs and swings their hands back and forth.

“However, you are not always going to be the big spoon.”

“Whatever you say, Captain.”


End file.
